


Curtains

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and John go shopping for curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



> Written for fengirl, who prompted something with John and Lestrade doing domestic things would be nice. And since domestic things come under the curtain!fic trope I got carried away.

“We need to buy some new curtains for the living room today,” Greg Lestrade announced as he brought John Watson tea in bed.

John stretched luxuriously. “I thought we’d agreed we could live with the current ones for a bit longer. And besides which I had other plans for what we could do this morning.”

He threw the duvet off to emphasise the point. Greg grinned at John’s naked body.

“ _That_ was before one end of the curtain rail fell down in the night. But I’m in no hurry to go shopping.”

They eventually made it out of bed just in time for a late lunch, so it was mid-afternoon before they were ready to leave the flat.

Greg had bought the flat a few months before, once his divorce was finalised and he was in a position to move on. At the same time his relationship with John had been deepening, and so, when he had shyly mentioned to John that he might consider living with him at some point once he had moved, he was delighted, although rather surprised, when John had said how much he would like that. They had moved into the flat on the same day and with John’s name now on the mortgage document it had become their flat.

Greg and John had reached the curtain section of a large department store and had begun to look round for something suitable.

“How about these?” Greg displayed a highly patterned pair of curtains.

“Mrs Hudson would be proud of you.”

They then considered some pastel curtains, looked at each other, said “Molly” at the same time and giggled.

“You’re not taking this seriously,” Greg complained.

“And you are?” John raised his eyebrows at Greg who was now pulling faces at the Disney character curtains.

They moved towards the section that had the more ‘serious’ curtains.

“How about these,” John said pointing at some with dark red stripes.

“Depressing and overpowering. I suppose these would do.”

Greg indicated some fawn coloured curtains with a subtle pattern.

“Very suitable,” John said.

“And very boring.”

“Why don’t we keep looking? We can always come back if we don’t find anything better.”

The next curtains they considered had bright green trees on.

“These would be different,” John said.

“We’re on the fifth floor. The herbs on the kitchen window sill are sufficient greenery for me.”

They moved on. Greg hid behind a pair of curtains decorated with jungle creatures and made deep-throated roaring noises.

“They’d be good if you wanted to stop people from eating in the living room. I’d be constantly looking up to see if one of the jaguars was after my tea,” John said.

And then they both stopped.

“Those would be brilliant,” Greg said.

The curtains in question were midnight blue with stars sprinkled all over them. John looked more closely.

“These aren’t just random stars,” he said. “They’re constellations. Granted they’re muddled up with each other, but they can be identified if you look closely at them.”

“We’ll get them then?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
